The Price of Love
by becksbiggestfan
Summary: Castle and Beckett are at the Old Haunt talking about stuff and Castle decides it's the best time to express his feelings. Beckett doesn't take it too well.


**Hey guys. All of you Bones fans, you might kinda sorta recognize part of this. He he. It was just too perfect to pass up as Castle. Enjoy!

* * *

**He finally went and did it. He made his move on her. The one that she had been expecting for so long. In her mind, when she fantasized about this, she was the happiest woman there was. The happiest woman with an adorable new boyfriend. Only this time, in real life, she was angry, upset and on the verge of tears.

Kate Beckett wanted what he wanted, she really did. But all those pent up feelings of dread, fear, annoyance they all came flowing out. They all flew from her mouth and set up a barrier between him and her. Leaving the unanswered questions just as they were. Unanswered.

Richard Castle felt as though his heart had been torn from his chest. Two years now he had waited for just the right moment. The moment where she was finally under his arm. The one where she would, according to his well thought out plan, accept dinner with him. Instead she had turned on him and senselessly tore away every inch of his pride until there was nothing left but the undermined and under confident child from middle school.

Kate raged on and on for five minutes. About everything from breaking her heart into a million pieces then leaving her to piece it all back together by herself to taking so long to ask her out, when all she had wanted for ages now was him.

"Are you done now? Because I know I'm done with you taking stabs at my ego." He whispered tensely. The hum of voices had died down to nothingness in the Old Haunt and the only thing any heard right then was the radio playing in the background. Volume turned down so low you could hear the music but not make out the lyrics.

Kate's grip on her half full glass of scotch loosened, her face softened. "Castle, I-"

"No. Stop." His back turned for a second, when he faced her again a single tear had escaped the corner of his eye. "I get it. I get how you want this to be. Partners. That's it we're partners and that is all."

"Castle. We're more then partners. We're best friends." A corner of Kate's mouth came up a little in a forced way.

"Partners, best friends. I don't care. It's all the same, anyway. I have to go downstairs and take inventory. Or something." His back turned again and he took a few steps toward the basement. Kate ran forward and placed her hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Castle." He whipped around.

"Listen, Kate. We are partners. That's all it is, that's all it will ever be. Since clearly that is what you want. Give me a little space to cool off and tomorrow we'll be back to our normal selves. Our back and forth. Occasionally we'll meet up after work, maybe grab a drink and wind down at the end of a hard case. Because we're best friends. And that is all. If you're fine with that then stay and get drunk, I don't care. If you're not then go. Leave. I can write my series at home. I have enough research already."

Kate breathed in sharply at Rick's speech. She had a decision to make, and a tough one. Go and risk the chance of never seeing him again, or stay and suffer through every day of agonizing pain in her working environment. The old Kate Beckett wouldn't have even had to stop and think about this. The old Kate Beckett would have given him a flat out 'no' and change the subject. She knew what she would have done back then and considered that for a little. Instead, though, her mouth opened then closed when she changed her mind. Blinking fast she placed the cup down on the bar counter and turned around to leave without a word. It felt like her heart had just taken a plunge down to her toes as she walked out the door without so much as a goodbye. And that felt wrong.

Outside on the street, the cold night air greeted her face with a bit of a sting making the tears flow rapidly. With the door shut behind her blocking any view of her just standing there she whispered to no one in particular, "Goodbye Rick."

And that was it. No more shadow no more muse. Kate had made it clear she was upset with Rick, but also made a point of telling him she did want more. Each of them had no idea what they would do with their lives now, where they'd go when their eyes opened the next morning, but they had hope. And at times like this, hope is all you could wish for. Maybe Rick would show up at the precinct the next morning with a cup of coffee for each of them in his hand, wanting to work it out. Maybe he wouldn't. That was the price you have to pay for love.

**I want to know what you think of this, please. I kinda got into the characters' feelings a little too much and I feel kinda down and upset (I don't know it may just be the nostalgic music I'm listening to right now) but I could really use some good reviews. Thanks!**

**Wednesday Addams  
**


End file.
